Run Boy Run
by Flufferz
Summary: It seems not even the great Altair Ibn-La'Ahad is incapable of attracting masses of armed guards. Altair has prided himself in his ability to vanish into thin air, but how will he do it when there are so many following after him? Read and find out. Title influenced by Woodkid's Run Boy Run.


**My first ever Assassin's Creed related writing ever! Literally JUST finished AC1(I'm new to the series leave me alone XD) and now I'm posting Altair. Hopefully I got him in character. If not, let me know what I can do better, as I love this man and wanna write him correctly. So...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"KILL THE ASSASSIN!"One of the many guards of Damascus that followed the hooded man yelled. Altair couldn't believe himself to be so stupid as to attract this many guards, but alas, he had. He had to lose all of the attention that was currently on him, and quick. He took notice of a crowded shopping district, and quickly made his way to it. He weaved through the crowd of innocents, pushing those who did not move out of the way. A fool would think himself to be safe within the crowd, but Altair knew better. He had to push on, or the guards would surely find him. As he exited the shopping district, the bright light of the sun caught him directly in the eye, blinding him for a brief moment. That was all the guards needed to catch up. "THERE HE IS!"One yelled. Not waiting any longer, Altair began running at full speed again.

His breath coming out in pants, Altair began looking around for an escape route. 'The roofs...'He thought, and make a sharp turn into an alleyway. Altair ran towards the cracked stone wall that to many looked like a dead end, but to Altair, a way out. "We've got you now!"said a guard confidently. Altair smirked inwardly. He pushed himself to run faster towards the wall, and leaped onto it, grabbing one of the many cracks to keep from falling. He began quickly climbing his way up the wall, narrowly missing all of the rocks the guards chucked at him. "Follow him!"The self appointed leader of the guards said. All at once, the guards began climbing the wall after him. Once on the roof tops, Altair began his running once more.

Jumping from roof to roof proved to be slowing the mass of armed men down. Now he just needed to be rid of them. He knew just how to do it too. Altair stopped abruptly at the edge of a building. With a quick and detailed glance around, Altair quickly hopped down from the roof and onto the cobblestone, his leather boots barely making a sound. He once again began to run, this time with a destination in mind. Running past the confused people, Altair took a quick look back. The guards were getting close. Too close. He needed to change course...Altair looked ahead and saw a a pond with several stones placed around in the water. Directly after the pond was a tower. If Altair could get past the pond...he could definitely scale the tower in no time. The closer Altair got to the body of water, small seeds of unease sprouted. He couldn't swim. If he miscalculated a step, his life would be in peril. Admonishing his brief sign of weaknesses, Altair quickly pushed all thoughts of unease away, preparing himself mentally and physically for this feat he was about to execute.

Altair hopped over the railing guarding the pond, and began hopping on the stones, quickly making his way towards the tower. A small breath esaped him as his feet touch solid ground. His comfort did not last longer than fleeting second, and he took to scaling the tower. Just as he'd expected, it wasn't taking long. The rocks that were hitting his body didn't make it any easier, but he pushed on. About three quarters up the tower, one of the rocks caught his right hand and he lost his grip. Altair dangled dangerously high in the air. If he were to fall, he would surely die. His left hand tightened as a rock hit it. Refusing to let himself go like this, he forced his right arm to help support his weight along with the left one. Altair pulled himself onto the top part of the tower, away from all of the rocks and arrows.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?"A male's voice asked.

Altair gave the man a blank stare. "You'd better get down from here! You're not allowed to be here!"The guard said, pointing his bow and arrow in Altair's face. The white clad man stood up to his full heigth, and found himself taller than the tower guard. "I'm warning you! Down! I'll kill you!"The guard said. Altair simply walked around the man, and stepped up onto the edge of the tower. "What are you doing?"The guard asked. Altair offered him no response. Instead, he just let his body fall from the tower into a leap of faith. Altair kept a straight and blank face as his body free fell through the hiar, only to land into a bale of hay on the ground below. He stood up slowly, and brushed the hay off. He took a quick glance around and saw no guards pursuing him. With a very slight smirk, Altair joined in with the scholars, effortlessly blending in with them.


End file.
